Tempête de sentiments
by AnastasiaPotter
Summary: Le Glee club est choqué par la séparation de deux couples. Les sentiments de chacun sont à l'intérieur d'eux-même remis en question.
1. Catastrophes

_**Catastrophes**_

Une atmosphère lourde pèse sur le Glee club aujourd'hui, les deux couples à suivre du groupe se sont séparés. L'autre asiatique chialait comme une madeleine en répétant que si leur couple à EUX ne survit pas alors les autres sont destinés à sombrer et même si ce point vu est très pessimiste je suis entièrement d'accord. Ils nous ont assuré que ce n'était pas une blague et que c'était définitif.

« -Vous plaisantez j'espère merde, Rachel, Finn vous alliez vous marier il y a peu de temps, comment se fait-il que tout d'un coup, comme ça vous… » lança Puck en colère et j'étais pour une fois entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Ils se sont regardés pendant un long moment. C'était bizarre, pas venant de Finnocence il a toujours eu un regard 'un peu' abruti mais venant de la diva, hésiter à parler c'est du jamais vu.

«- Finn et moi, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il y avait une incompatibilité entre nos deux futures et puisqu'aucun d'entre nous veut brimer la profession de l'autre nous avons donc décidé de nous en tenir là. »

Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu et en regardant les autres j'ai su tout de suite que nous étions du même avis. Crétins. C'est tellement bizarre Berry sans Hudson c'est comme Bonnie sans Clyde. Ou Kurt sans Blaine et c'est les relations que tout le monde critiquait mais que tout le monde admirai. La salle était silencieuse, sûrement la première fois depuis New Directions. Je ne veux même pas les entendre argumenter. J'aurai trop peur de penser que cela peut m'arriver avec Brittany.

« -Je me casse.

-Santana attend » est la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de partir du lycée, une journée d'absentéisme ne me fera pas de mal.

_Xxxx_

_Ce chapitre est plutôt court je sais mais une idée m'est venue comme ça je ne sais absolument pas où elle me mènera. Alors juste dites-moi si vous appréciez ou si je dois abandonner._


	2. Rendezvous imprévu

**Merci pour vos gentilles review, pour la peine voici la suite, je ne l'aime pas trop mais si je ne la fais pas comme ça je crains avoir une histoire qui ne me plaira plus.**

**Alors message à toute je ne crois pas que je remettrais Finchel ensemble mais désolée il n'y aura pas de Faberry, j'ai d'autre projet pour Quinn, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à apprécier mon histoire. Quant au Brittana ne vous inquiétez pas ou peut-être un peu comme même mouaaaah… **

**Disclaimer ****(que j'ai oublié de mettre au premier chapitre) : ****Les personnages ****ne m'appartiennent pas, en fait à part l'histoire rien ne m'appartient.**

**PS : Vous ne m'avez pas parlé du deuxième couple. Etais-ce trop cacher ? **

XXXXXXX

_**Rendez-vous imprévu**_

« -_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là_ ? me lança Santana visiblement en colère

-_Eh bien au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je viens boire un café. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment besoin de critiquer ça__,__ et c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question à près tout si je me souviens bien tu as cours_. -Répliquais-je calmement mais avec une pointe de sarcasme, après tout on se refait pas.

-_Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais au point de connaître mon emploi du temps par cœur. Quand à tes goûts en matière de café 'dégueulasse__'__ je ne veux même pas en parler._ –Ok là il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Santana qui ne recherche pas la bagarre ?

-_Santana tu es malade ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu t'es disputée avec Brittany ?_

-_Ne me dis pas que t'es pas au courant, si ça se trouve c'est de ta faute en plus_. Cria-t-elle encore plus en colère.

-_Vois-tu malgré mes très nombreuses qualités je n'ai malheureusement pas celui de lire dans les pensées. _

-_Attends tu ne sais vraiment pas_ ? – c'n'est pas ce que je viens de dire ? 'dialogue de sourd' – _Non parce que tu vas sûrement sauter de joie enfin pour un couples qui s'est séparé. Rachel et Finn…_

-_La naine et le géant, je croyais qu'ils allaient se marier._ –En quoi leur séparation peut-elle me faire plaisir ?

-_Comme tout le monde. Je veux dire il y avait rien qui préparé à ça, aucune dispute rien, que dal, nada. Et comme ça d'un coup ils nous annoncent ça._ –Je pense commencer à comprendre- _Je veux dire c'est du délire, tu ne décides pas de te marier pour que quelques semaines plus tard te séparés. _

_-Tu as peur –_son masque est parti c'est comme si la grande Santana Lopez allait s'effondrer en larmes- _Santana ce n'est pas parce que un couple se sépare que le tien va aussi se séparer »_

Merde je ne la reconnais pas. Depuis notre l'accident de Quinn et le suicide rater de Karosky, nous nous sommes rapprochés sûrement à cause de notre caractère. Mais là… Attend elle a dit les couples…

« _-Qui est l'autre couple ? –_Son visage s'est levé, je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment apprécier ce qu'elle va me dire.

_-Kurt et Blaine »_

Ce n'est pas possible, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez les New Directions.

XXXXXX

**Vous avez deviné qui est le narrateur ? C'est facile.**

**Bon je sais ce chapitre est ennuyeux mais nécessaire au reste de l'histoire. Et en plus il est aussi petit que l'autre.**

**A la prochaine j'espère sauf si vous trouvez que je ferai mieux d'abandonner.**


	3. L'abruti qui se mêle des affaires des

**Réponse aux review : **

**Lattrappesouris : ****Tu vas apprendre qui est le narrateur quant à la séparation du Klaine désolée mais bon c'est l'histoire qui le veut. J'espère que cela ne ****t'empêcheras pas de lire la suite.**

**Pcindy20.08 : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je risque de ne pas être trop régulière dans mes publications, il me reste une semaine de vacance où j'essayerai de poster une fois par jour, mais après cela risque d'être diff****icile, je vais te dire le Dimanche mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Donc voilà et bon chapitre.**

**MrBloodline84 ****:**** Juste**** ou pas tu le seras en lisant ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

XXXXXX

_**L'abruti qui se mêle des affaires des autres**_

Je dois vraiment être masochiste pour venir ici, le Lima Bean était notre endroit. Je me sens bizarre, c'est comme si toutes mes convictions s'étaient envolées mais Blaine et moi avons fait ce qui était juste pour nous deux. Le Glee club est un peu choqué en même temps je les comprends mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir la séparation de Rachel et Finn aucun des deux ne m'en a parlé, je croyais que Finn me disait tous maintenant quand à Rachel ne pas parler de son couple c'est étrange en fait ne pas parler tout court venant d'elle est étrange.

« -_Hummel ! Je peux m'asseoir ? _ me demanda celui qui il y a encore quelques jours était mon pire cauchemar.

-_Même si je te disais non tu t'assoiras quand même –_ il s'assit tout en rigolant- _Smythe puis-je savo__ir ce qui me vaut de voir ta tête ?_

_-J'ai appris pour Blaine et toi, en a-t-il eu marre de voir ta tête de cliché gay tous les matins au réveil ? _Malgré notre 'bonne entente' il ne peut visiblement pas s'empêcher d'être cynique.

-_Tu sais il faudrait qu'un __jour tu ailles prendre des cours de civilisation. Comment as-tu su ça et ce n'est sûrement pas de Blaine sinon tu n'aurais pas cette tête d'abruti pensant à … je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu penses en fait._

_-Santana –_réellement ? Ils ont gardé contact ? – _elle avait l'air assez déprimé de votre séparation et m'a même accusé d'être la cause de votre rupture. Le pire est qu'elle n'est même pas restée écouter __le pourquoi__ de votre séparation__._

_-Ta curiosité est vraiment mise à l'épreuve. __De toute façon m__ême si elle était restée elle ne l'aur__ai pas su, on ne l'a dit à personne,_ dis-je en buvant mon café. _Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai à toi si Blaine ne te l'a pas dit c'est que il ne veut certainement pas voir ta tête._

_-Tout le monde veut toujours de moi Hummel retient ça –_il a vraiment un égo surdimensionné, pas étonnant qu'il s'entend bien avec Satan- _et même toi aussi Hummel je sais quand fait__e__ tu ne rêves que de moi._ -Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'étouffer avec mon café- _Prends pas ta tête de vierge effarouché._

_-Si un jour je pense à toi ce sera sûrement plus pour chercher le meilleur moyen de te torturer._

_-Mais tu penses à moi quand même, et j'espère bien que jamais tu ne rêveras de moi autrement –_me répondit-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestif ( ?).

_-Blaine déménage –_criais-je le rouge aux joues.

_-Quoi ? »_

Super changement de sujet non mais ce n'est pas possible je ne pouvais pas me taire.

XXXX

**Le narrateur du 2****ème**** chapitre était Sebastian, bravo à MrBloodline84 qui a trouvé. **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que celui des autres mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Mais bon on apprend enfin pourquoi Klaine s'est séparé. **

**Si vous avez aimé dites-moi (s'il vous plaît) ce qui vous a plu et si ça vous a déplu dites-moi là encore ce qui ne va pas, je serai ravi d'avoir vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs tant qu'ils sont argumentatifs.**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Frères de coeur et de situation

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Behh :**** J'aime bien le Klaine ne méprend pas mais bon il y a tellement des fics qui les mettent ensemble que bon si pour une fois ils ne sont pas ensemble ce n'est**** pas la mort (je crois). Et puis l'avenir nous dira ce qui leur arrivera, SURPRISE !**

**Lattrappesouris :**** Au début je les avais fait se disputer mais je n'aimais pas du tout le tour que prenais mon histoire alors j'ai fait déménager Blaine quand à Sebastian**** prépare-toi à le voir souvent parce que moi j'aime bien justement son côté sarcastique et un peu Don Juan.**

**Pcindy20.08 :**** Je me demandais comment faire pour que Kurt lâche l'info et je me disais que s'il était gêné il la lâcherait plus vite (peut-être que ****j'ai mal écrit ce moment). Dans ce chapitre tu vas en apprendre en peu plus mais ce n'est pas encore ça on va dire et pour une discussion Klaine il va falloir attendre un petit peu. **

**Junkie-Coffee :**** T'inquiètes pas il y aura plus de Brittana plus tard. Tu ****sais que tu dois être la seule personne à qui la séparation du Klaine ne fait rien, je trouve ça bien parce que je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire d'eux (petite idée mais faut que je l'arrange)**

**Voilà merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêment plaisir et bon chapitre.**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Frères de cœur et de situation**_

Kurt est rentré. Il va vouloir parler, on a beau être frère que depuis peu de temps, je commence à le connaître, je l'entends monter les escaliers. Il faut que je me prépare à la tempête. 5 4 3 2 1

« -_Finn,-_Bizarre, il est calme, c'est comme Rach…el, arrête de penser à elle, stop, stop- _tu peux me dire pourquoi on décide de rompre tous les deux le même jour. »_

Bonne question et moi aussi je me le suis demandé. Je pensais qu'entre lui et Blaine tout allait bien faut croire que non.

« -_Je ne sais pas en même temps je pensais pas que tu quitterais Blaine, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais._

_-Il faut croire que les histoires comme quoi__ le premier amour c'est l'amour de toujours est complètement faux –_temps mort, Kurt a dit ce que j'ai entendu ou j'ai eu un problème dans mes oreilles, j'ai dû faire une drôle de tête car il me dit_- c'est vrai regarde combien de couple sont ensembles depui__s le début, Artie et Tina, elle est parti avec Mike, Sam avec Quinn, elle l'a trompé avec toi, Rachel et toi…_

_-Rachel n'est pas vraiment mon premier amour _–c'est vraiment bizarre de parler de ça, il n'y a vraiment qu'avec Kurt que je suis comme ça- _Quinn l__'est mais elle et moi c'est fini._

_-Oui c'est ce que je disais le premier amour c'est du bidon »–_répondit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'aime bien passer du temps avec Kurt après tout j'ai jamais eu de petit frère –même si des fois j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur, non mais vous savez combien de temps il passe dans la salle de bain et puis des fois il s'habit d'une manière bizarre et à chaque fois Blaine le regardait comme de la viande non mais ses habits sont démoniaques je vous le jure (1)

« -_Tu sais quand je vous disais à Rachel et toi de ne pas vous marier, je ne vous demandai pas de rompre. J'adore Rachel, malgré son absence de modestie et je trouve qu'elle était une superbe belle-sœur._

-_Tu sais_ _je n'aurai jamais pensé __que toi et Blaine…_

_-Blaine et toi –_me reprit-il

-_vous vous seriez séparé. Je l'aime bien au moins quand il était à la maison, et il y était souvent –_dis-je en rigolant alors qu'il essaye de me frapper, même pas mal- _tu regardais le foot avec nous._

_-C'est __la seule chose pour laquelle tu l'appréciais. _–cria-t-il – _Pourtant il a tellement de qualité il est gentil, romantique, il chante bien, il m'a aidé quand…_-merde je suis vraiment nul comme grand frère je l'ai fait pleurer.

-_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu__ le quittes alors si tu l'aimes._

_-C'est pratiquement pour la même raison que toi –_hein ? –_ Blaine déménage –_Quoi ? – _Il part en Angleterre pour le travail de son père. »_

Dire que Rachel et moi nous nous sommes quittés parce que moi je pars à Los Angeles à la fin du lycée et elle à New-York quand on regarde nous serons beaucoup plus proche que Kurt et Blaine. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Kurt a toujours été fort, plus que moi.

« -_Je comprends. –_répondis-je, je sais que les autres ne comprendront pas après tout ils ont passé… euh … longtemps à nous dire que c'était stupide même Quinn– _Tu as parlé à Mercedes ou à …_

_-A Rachel, non –_soupira-t-il– _je ne lui ai rien dit je pensai qu'elle plus que n'importe qui ne comprendrait pas mais après vous avoir entendu… »_

Nous nous sommes encore parlé un moment avant que la porte de ma chambre ne s'ouvre.

XXXX

**(1)Je me rappelle que c'était dans une fiction mais je ne rappelle plus le titre, c'est dommage je me rappelle qu'elle était bien –note à moi-même retrouvé cette fic.**

**Voilà et encore un chapitre de fini, je sais que ça avance lentement et que ça peut devenir lassant mais on a qu'à dire que c'est un prologue géant.**

**A la prochaine.**


	5. Dispute, discussion, on s'éclate !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Junkie-Coffee**** :**** Laisse-moi deviner tes personnages préférés sont Santana et Brittany ? Après tant pis on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde moi le personnage que je ne peux pas voir dans Glee c'est Jesse St James j'ai envie de lui coller des baffes. Sinon il y a**** du**** Santana dans ce chapitre mais le Brittana n'est pas encore vraiment au rendez-vous (dans un ou deux chapitre je pense) auras-tu la patience d'attendre jusque-là ?**

**Pcindy20.08**** :**** Si ce n'est pas lassant ça va. C'est sûr que ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais je trouvais ça normale que de dédier un chapitre à Kurt et Finn. Quant à qui est derrière la porte c'est caché dans ce chapitre mais dit il suffit de bien lire.**

**Lattrappesouris**** :**** Moi je suis une sadique qui aime faire pleurer tout le monde ! Je rigole, moi aussi je n'aime pas quand Kurt il pleure mais bon il vient de perdre 'l'amouuur de sa vie' alors c'est normale.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

XXXXXX

_**Dispute, discussion, on s'éclate !**_

Au tour d'une table, le Glee club s'était rassemblé pour un 'conseil de guerre', j'appellerais ça plutôt 'potin en tout genre'. La grande discussion cette fois-ci est la séparation des deux couples des New Directions, je l'accorde à moi aussi ça m'a fait un choque mais c'était il y a une semaine et franchement je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre tout le monde dire que c'est étrange, on a compris, même le journal du lycée en a fait une couverture. Rachel et Finn se sont disputés un nombre incalculé de fois quant à Kurt et Blaine je suis désolée pour eux mais cela n'aurait pas fonctionné de toute façon. L'année prochaine Kurt sera à NYADA et Blaine aurait dû rester à Lima. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait une histoire, même Santana et Puck. Bref moi Quinn Fabray, nouvelle handicapée suis-je là dans ce stupide café à écouter des choses répéter des centaines de fois déjà et je sens que je vais vraiment péter un câble.

« -_Quinn, tu vas bien ?_ Bien sûre que je vais bien, idiot je suis dans un fauteuil roulant en train d'écouter vos âneries

-_Tu veux savoir si je vais bie__n Puck ? Et bah tu vois j'en ai marre de vous entendre jacasser. Laisser un peu Finn, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine tranquille. Ça va faire une semaine que vous les fliquer pour savoir si ce n'est pas une blague ou s'ils ont 'rechutés' et à chaque fois que nous n__ous voyons nous parlons que de ça. Tu as même été chez eux pour les emmerder avec tes questions à la con et me dit pas le contraire Kurt a vendu la mèche. Alors non je ne vais pas bien, je suis en fauteuil roulant et je suis fatiguée à cause de la rééducat__ion je n'ai pas besoin en plus de commérer sur des choses aussi futile._

_-Arrête avec tes leçons morale Quinn tu me les casses sérieusement,_ s'écria Santana, _tout le monde n'est pas autant ravi que toi à l'idée de leur séparation, mais bon après tout tes ef__forts pour __empêcher Rachel d'être heureuse et bien maintenant tu peux t'estimer heureuse, elle n'est plus avec Finn et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cette fois, tu vas encore te jeter dans ses bras…_

_-S'il vous plaît arr…_commença Mercedes avant que je_ ne la co__upe._

_-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une peau de vache Santana, il y a encore quelques mois tu n'arrêtais pas d'insulter Finn à chaque fois que tu le voyais alors merde juste fous moi la paix._ Dis-je folle de rage

-_Tu me fais rire Quinn, tu crois vraiment que par__ce que tu n'as plus de petit copain ou parce que tu n'as plus les cheveux roses tu es mature ? On sait très bien que c'est que des conneries et tu veux que je te dise…_

_-San, s'il te plaît arrête, tout le monde nous regarde »._ La coupa Brittany.

J'avais juré de ne plus m'emporter comme ça encore moins avec Santana depuis le Glee club notre amitié n'a plus était la même. Nan je n'ai pas le droit de mettre ça sur le dos des New Directions, je suis la seule fautive, je suis passé de cheerleader à ado enceinte à trompeuse de mec à junkie et maintenant je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une pauvre fille handicapée.

**Changement de POV**

Décidément le Glee club ne tourne pas rond depuis un moment. Santana reprenais peu à peu son attitude d'avant, elle envoie balader tout le monde, Quinn se met en colère pour un rien, Puck recommence à sortir avec toutes les filles qu'il croise et moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il ne reste qu'un trimestre avant la fin du lycée pour moi et d'autres et devoir vivre avec cette atmosphère va être insupportable. Une semaine qu'ils se sont séparés et on a l'impression que le monde ne tourne plus rond. Que Finn et Rachel se sépare ne m'a pas surpris contrairement aux autres, pour moi ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux mais que Kurt et Blaine se sépare c'est injuste, Kurt est un bon ami et il en a bavé alors pourquoi Blaine doit-il déménager ?

« -_Et Bouche de mérou tu te réveilles !_ Mes oreilles ! Santana ou la délicatesse.

-_Tu m'as tué les tympans._

_-Pauvre chou, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarq__ué tout le monde est parti. _Hein ? Ah bah oui. Faut vraiment que je fasse attention des fois même Rory m'a abandonné enfin pas étonnant s'il a vu Santana rester il n'a sûrement pas voulu rester plus longtemps près d'elle –il faudra peut-être qu'un jour je lui explique que Santana aboye plus fort qu'elle ne mord.

-_Où sont-ils partis ? Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es resté pour moi je ne te croirais pas._

_-J'en ai rien à foutre d'où ils sont partis._ Elle est encore en colère de sa bagarre avec Quinn._ Quant à ce que je fais là et bien j'ai un rendez-vous._

_-Oh Santana je ne savais que tu avais une relation extra conjugale._

_-Hijo de puta ! Dis ça encore une fois et je te coupe ce qui te sert de bijoux de famille. »_

Je préfère me taire on ne sait jamais jusqu'où elle pourrait aller et je tiens à rester en un morceau.

-_En plus mon rendez-vous est un homme ou ce qui peut ressembler à un homme._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Santana, je suis désolée je suis en retard mais j'étais au centre commercial et il y avait une magnifique paire de chaussures qui m'appelaient et je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation._

_-C'est bon calme-toi Hummel, tu vas faire peur à Bouche de Mérou._

_-Oh, _répondis Kurt en rougissant,_ je suis d__ésolée Sam je ne t'avais pas vu…_

_-C'est pas grave,_ l'assurais-je avant qu'il ne parte dans un de ses monologues que seul lui et Rachel sont capables de faire.

-_Eh Satan ! _Ah un autre rendez-vous !

-_Smythe qu'est-ce que tu fiches là _? Rugit Kurt

-_Le L__ima Bean est à tout le monde à ce que je sache mais que me vaut le plaisir de voir encore une fois ta tête de princesse déchu ? _Oh mon Dieu ! La tension qu'il se dégage d'eux est tellement pesante que les gens font un immense détour pour les éviter et honnêtement je me sens assez mal à l'aise. Même Santana est mal à l'aise.

-_Bon bah moi je pars, _bredouillais je difficilement sans prendre gare aux regards que me lança la seule fille du groupe, _à plus. »_

Bonne chance Santana quoi que tu veuilles faire avec eux je crois que tu auras besoin de chance.

XXXXXX

**Pfff, fini j'ai eu du mal à le faire celui-là, même si pour l'instant c'est celui que j'adore. J'ai quand même l'impression de ne pas avoir bien respecté les caractères des personnages.**

**Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et maintenant la question est quelle est le plan (diabolique ?) de Santana ? **


	6. Idée et galipettes

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Junkie-Coffee :**** Je suis contente que tu es vu mon clin d'œil XD****. Et tu sais quoi pour te remerciais de ta review il y a du Brittana dans ce chapitre. Je suis ****trop gentille je sais.**

**Lattrappesouris :**** C'est dur mais malheureusement la vie réelle est ainsi il y a des disputes et des séparations mais ne t'inquiètes dans deux chapitres il y aura une discussion Klaine, j'espère que tu pourras attendre jusque-là.**

**Disc****laimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

XXXXX

_**Idée et galipettes**_

Je regardais ces deux abrutis devant moi attendant patiemment leur avis.

_« -Un club de jeune homosexuelle ? Pourquoi ? _demanda Kurt intrigué pendant que Smythe réfléchissait –nouvelle je ne savais pas qu'il savait faire ça.

_-Je pense que nous devrions aider des jeunes qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une famille compréhensive, ou une école avec tolérance zéro ou encore un Glee club. On ne veut pas un deuxième Karosky non ?_

_-Et on fer__ait quoi ? _demanda Kurt

-_Eh bien leur raconterez notre histoire et j'ai parlé aux pères de la diva ils sont d'accord pour m'aider et intervenir alors vous en pensez quoi ? _Questionnais-je anxieuse malgré moi, cette idée me tient vraiment à cœur, je ne veux pas que d'autres puissent se sentir comme moi lorsque l'on se rend compte… de ça, on se sent nul et perdu.

_-Ça pourrait être sympa,_ répondis Sebastian l'air de rien. _Ne me regardez pas comme ça. On a tous eu des problèmes avec sa sexualité après tout._ _Toi__ Hummel, tu as été agressé pendant des années à cause de ça et toi Satan tu as tellement eu de mal à t'affirmer que si l'autre géant –dont je ne me souviens plus le nom– n'avait pas lâché l'info tu serais toujours au placard._ Comment peut-il savoir tout ça ?

-_Et toi Hummel quand dis-tu ? _Mierda ne me fais pas patientez comme ça, faut pas trois ans pour prendre une décision comme cela.

-_Je pense que cela pourrait être bien…_Répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes, _mais…_ –ah non pas de 'mais' je les déteste– _qui viendra ? On est dans l'Ohio vous croyez vraiment qu'il y aura une foule de jeune devant notre porte prêt à s'assumer._

_-Hummel, il y a beaucoup plus d'homo que tu peux le croire ici. _Railla Sebastian. _Et puis si j'ai bien compris notre rôle sera just__ement de les aider à s'assumer, je suis partant Satan. _

-Cool soupirais-je intérieurement.

-_Moi aussi, après tout nous n'avons rien à perdre. _Déclara Hummel.

_-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les filles, maintenant vous m'excusez mais j'ai d'autr__es chats à fouetter » –_Oh quel jeu de mot je viens faire.

****

**« -**_Allo, Brit je suis devant chez toi, tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?» _J'entendis un grand fracas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'une tornade blonde ne se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser. Une chose en entrainant une autre nous nous sommes tout de suite retrouvées dans sa chambre à l'étage sur le lit en sueur et épuisé.

« _Tu m'as épuisé ma puce. _Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-_Je n'y peux rien je t'aime tel__lement. _Me répondit-elle naïvement et cela me fait toujours le même effet.

-_Moi aussi je t'aime et tu sais quoi j'ai parlé de notre projet pour le club aux jeunes homosexuelles à Kurt et Sebastian et tu sais quoi ils sont d'accord c'est génial non ?_

_-Evide__mment que c'est génial puisque c'est ton idée et que tu es un génie San. J'en suis sûre que comme ça on pourra rencontrer plein de gens comme nous mais… _Son visage s'assombrit tout d'un coup je n'aime quand elle est comme ça, Brit doit être heureuse.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?_

_-Tu me promets de ne jamais m'abandonner pour une autre s'il te plaît je mourrais sans toi. _Sanglota-t-elle.

_-Brit qui a pu te mettre ça dans la tête jamais ne te laisserais, _l'assurais-je doucement.

-_C'est juste que des fois je __peux être tellement stupide et j'ai peur que tu trouves une autre plus intelligente et plus belle._

_-Jamais ! Brit, jamais tu m'entends tu m'es ce qu'il y a de plus chère au monde –_si au lycée on me voyait comme ça je n'aurais plus mon titre de salope. Mais c'est ce que j'aime avec Brittany je suis moi-même– _et je vais te le prouver tout de suite » _dis-je en rabattant la couverture sur nos deux corps nus pendant qu'elle se mit à rire. C'est comme ça que je l'aime, à moi rien qu'à moi.

XXXX

**Guimauve. Mais j'espère que ça plaira aux fans de Brittana. Quant au plan diabolique pas si diabolique que ça enfin de compte –quoi que– je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. **

**Mais bref, je suis désolée j'ai eu un petit contretemps et donc je ne poste ce chapitre que maintenant.**

**A la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas de commentez sinon Santana viendra vous botter l'arrière-train.**

**Santana : Pourquoi je ferais ça moi.**

**Moi : Si tu ne m'obéis pas je mets Brittany avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Santana : T'oserais pas ! Vous avez entendu mon couple dépend de vous. Alors….**

**(Délire perso désolé)**


	7. Chanson motivante

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pcindy20.08**** :**** J'essaye de faire plaisir à tout le monde même si avec cette histoire je risque de faire s'arracher les cheveux aux fans du Klaine, le Brittana est quand même un couple largement aimé et je me serai fait lapider si je ne leur avais pas fait une scène XD. Pour le plan 'diabolique' de Santana j'ai fait un tableau de pour et contre, mais au final je pense que ça pourrait être une idée qu'elle pourrait avoir, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça et elle en a vécu beaucoup. Sinon pour les couples séparés ils vont bien évidemment devoir se parler à un moment ou un autre mais ce n'est pas facile de mettre les états d'âmes des autres tout en trouvant la place de faire parler les ex-couples. **

**Lattrappesouris**** :**** Je ne veux pas être méchante mais pour l'instant c'est mal partit le Klaine mais bon il y a du Brittana et d'autres couples (pas taper hein).**** Et comme je l'ai dit à Pcindy20.08 je risque de faire arracher quelques cheveux.**

**Junkie-Coffee**** :**** Je savais que si je ne mettais pas en jeu le couple Brittana tu ferais exprès de ne pas commenter****. Le chapitre était assez prévisible on va dire, je me suis dit aller on va faire plaisir à ****Junkie-Coffee**** sinon elle va me faire la tête et moi j'aime bien tes commentaires ils me font rire et plaisir. Après pour le plan de Santana comment ose dire qu'il n'est pas diabolique si tu dis ça c'est que la connais mal, là elle te fait la gueule **** mais après j'avoue qu'il y a plus diabolique (non Snixx repose cette lampe, aïeuuh).**

**Merci pour vos commentaire, bon ce chapitre n'en n'est pas vraiment un, c'est un prologue à ce qui va se passer ensuite donc il est petit et il n'y a pas de POV quelqu'un mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous pourriez m'aider pour le choix de quelques chanson. Je n'en dis pas plus et bon presque chapitre !**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

XXXX

_**Chanson motivante**_

Mckinley high school est une école où les gens différents ne se sentaient pas bien jusqu'à la création des New Directions. Mais depuis quelques temps les chanteurs du Glee club n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme et c'est pour ça qu'une pompom girl blonde décida d'aider ces amis en leur chantant une chanson avec l'aide de Tina.

« -_Brittany, tu peux venir faire la chanson que tu as préparée s'il te plaît. _Déclara Mr Shuester après avoir demandé si personne ne veut dire quelque chose –le silence, chose bizarre surtout quand une certaine Rachel Berry est avec vous.

-_Merci monsieur, en ce moment tout le monde est triste et moi je n'aime pas ça alors je vais vous chanter une chanson avec_ _Tina qui m'a toujours remonté le moral.__» _

Et elle se mit à chanter

"_**Everybody wants to be a cat**_

_**Because a cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows where it's at?**_

Tina;

_**Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,**_

_**'cause everything else is obsolete.**_

_**Now a square with a horn,**_

_**Can make you wish you weren't born,**_

_**ever'time he plays;**_

Brittany;

_**And with a square in the act,**_

_**He can set music back**_

_**To the caveman days.**_

Tina;

_**I've heard some corny birds, who tried to sing,**_

_**But a cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows how to swing?**_

_**Who wants to dig**_

_**A long-haired gig**_

_**Or stuff like that?**_

Ensemble;

_**When everybody wants to be a cat.**_

_**A square with that horn,**_

_**Makes you wish you weren't born,**_

_**ever'time he plays;**_

_**And with a square in the act,**_

_**He's gonna set this music back**_

_**To the Stone Age days.**_

Tout le monde;

_**Everybody wants to be a cat,**_

_**Because a cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows where it's at;**_

_**While playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,**_

_**'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.**_

_**Everybody digs a swingin' cat."**_

Tout le monde s'était levé pour revivre leur jeunesse grâce aux filles et pour une fois depuis une semaine ils se sentaient tous bien.

_« __-On espère que ça vous a plu, c'est Brittany qui en a eu l'idée et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Q__uand on était enfant ce qui nous consoler c'était les Disney et je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier qui l'on était. _S'exprima Tina qui se sentit bien de dire enfin ce qu'elle pensait.

-_Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous les filles et je propose que cette semaine soit une semaine dédiée aux Disney. »_Annonça Mr Shuester.

Les New Directions étaient ravis de ce thème et comptait bien en profitait pour chanter les chansons qui les ont fait rêvées.

XXXXX

**J'avais prévenu qu'il était petit et certainement pas très intéressant mais j'espère que vous avez des idées de chanson car j'en ai, mais pour certains couples ou personnes je sèche alors si vous pouviez m'aider, s'iiiiil vous plaîîîît.**


	8. Help and love

**Réponse aux reviews **

**Junkie-Coffee**** :**** Je crois qu'on**** a**** tous une Brittany en nous puis les Walt Disney sont un classique, je trouve ça tellement dommage qu'ils ne fassent pas ça dans la série. Merci pour tes idées de chanson****, pour 'tout le monde veut devenir un cat' c'est la chanson que chante Brittany avec Tina dans le chapitre précédent mais je l'ai mis en anglais ce que je voulais faire pour toutes les chansons mais ça demande trop de travail. E****t pour me faire pardonner de ce cours chapitre voilà un chapitre un peu plus consistant.**

**Ecila-b**** :**** Moi aussi j'aime le Disney en fait non je le vénère. Quant aux couples ça dépendra de mes humeurs mais je crois que tu ne seras pas la seule à me lapider si je brise Brittana tu auras l'****aide de Junkie-Coffee et**** si je sépare définitivement le Klaine (et là j'hésite encore) c'est ****Lattrappesouris**** qui me tue peut-être avec l'aide d'autres personnes (gloupss).**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

_**Help and love**_

(Le titre est vraiment pourri désolée)

Depuis l'annonce des chansons Disney, c'étaient l'effervescence chez les New Directions, chacun voulant chanter une chanson de leur enfance mais pour le moment nous allons plutôt parler d'un évènement plutôt étrange. Rachel Berry a été kidnappé par nul autre que Noah Puckerman dit Puck. Malgré les questions de la petite diva, le joueur de foot a refusé totalement de lui dire où ils allaient. Pourtant la seule chose que Rachel voulait s'était qu'on la laisse tranquille et pour une fois qu'elle se taisait –ce que tout lui demander de faire– ils veulent tous qu'elle parle ou chante et si elle n'en avait pas envie hein ! Mais évidemment comme d'habitude personne ne lui a demandé son avis et voilà qu'elle se retrouve sur la route avec un malade au volant d'une voiture –qui n'est pas toute jeune d'ailleurs. Elle ne peut même pas affirmer que c'est un enlèvement puisque ses pères ont donné leur accord. Les parents des fois, on leur dit que l'on veut sortir ils nous privent de sortit et quand on leur dit que l'on ne veut pas sortir ils nous font sortir –et après on ose dire que c'est les adolescents qui sont contradictoires.

« -_Nous sommes arrivés B.__ Descend de la voiture._ Déclara Puck après une heure de voiture dans le silence complet.

-_Bon maintenant Noah je crois que c'est bon, pourquoi m'emmènes-tu dans un restaurant français ?_ Questionna Rachel visiblement en colère.

_-Parce que tu adores la France. _Lui répondit-il simplement.

-_Tu confonds avec Kurt __Noah__,__ mais bon maintenant que nous sommes là tu as intérêt à me payer à manger parce qu'il est 20h30, j'ai faim et nous avons cours demain._

_-Relaxe Berry._ Dit-il en s'éloignant un peu d'elle tout de même. Il ouvra la porte du restaurant. _Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer. _Elle leva les yeux et ciel tout en soupirant mais entra tout de même dans le restaurant.

-_Une table pour combien ? »_ Demanda le serveur.

Ils leur répondirent deux puis s'assirent. Un silence plutôt tranquille s'installa le temps de regarder leur menu, enfin tranquille c'est sans compter sur Puck.

« _-Dis B, les français sont pas assez fous pour vraiment manger des escargots et des grenouilles non ?_

_-C'est leur culture Noah ! Et la gastronomie française est très renommée._

_-Qu'est-ce que vient faire l'astronomie dans notre conversation je te parle de manger pas d'espace._ Dit-il la prenant pour une folle –enfin juste un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude.

Normalement Rachel lui aurait répondu mais en ce moment elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça, elle se contenta de soupirer sous le regard inquiet de Puck. Rachel est une personne qu'il aime beaucoup –si jamais quelqu'un le répète il finira dans une poubelle– et la voir ainsi lui faisait peur. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a invité –enlevé– au restaurant, pour lui faire plaisir –déjà que premièrement avec ce repas il va se ruiner et lui la nourriture lui remonte le moral– mais pour vraiment faire plaisir à Rachel il ne suffit que d'une chose…

« -_Tu sais Rachel –_elle releva sa tête étonnée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom– _nous sommes inquiets au Glee club, je veux dire __tu ne prends pas la parole, tu t'habilles normalement et tu ne corriges plus mes fautes grammaticales._

_-Vous n'avez à vous en faire__,__ tout va bien tu sais. _Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

_-Rachel, là tout de suite je veux te changer les idées. »_

Les lumières s'éteignirent puis se rallumèrent sur un serveur du restaurant qui se mit à chanter

**« Ma chère mademoiselle,**

**C'est avec une profonde fierté et immense plaisir,**

**Que nous vous invitons ce soir.**

**Détendez-vous, ne pensez plus à rien, prenez place,**

**Et laissez la haute gastronomie Française vous présenter : votre dîner.**

Puck 

**C'est la fête, c'est la fête,**

**Service garanti impec'.**

**Mettez votre petite bavette chérie, et nous,**

**On veille au reste.**

Serveur 

**Plat du jour et hors-d'œuvre,**

**Ici, on sert à toute heure.**

**Cuisine au beurre, c'est la meilleure,**

**Et croyez-moi, je suis connaisseur !**

**Tout le monde chante, tout le monde danse,**

**Oui, mam'selle, çà c'est la France !**

Puck 

**Un bon dîner çà vaut mieux qu'un coup de trompette.**

**Prenez donc le menu, et quand vous l'aurez lu,**

**On fera la fête, ce sera chouette, ma minette.**

Serveurs 

**Mironton, pommes sautées, paris-brest ou crêpes flambées...**

**On vous prépare avec art,**

**Une fête à vous couper le sifflet.**

Puck 

**Vous êtes seule, et pas fière,**

**Mais mam'selle, laissez-vous faire !**

**Y'a pas de cafard, y'a pas de déprime,**

**Quand les assiettes sont des copines !**

**J'ai la côte pour jongler,**

**Avec mes potes chandeliers.**

Serveurs 

**Tout çà dans la tradition des grandes maisons !**

Puck 

**Allez, levons nos verres, et sautons la barrière,**

**Pour les fillettes tristounettes,**

**Moi je connais qu'une seule recette:**

**C'est la fête !**

**C'est la fête !**

**C'est la fête ! **[…]

**Badaboum, pomme d'api,**

Serveur du début;

**Youpla boum, "Thank you, my Lady !"**

Une cuisinnière;

**Un dîner aux chandelles,**

**Mais tout est prêt pour la demoiselle.**

**Bombes glacées, Champagne au frais,**

**Nappes empesées, dans ma corbeille.**

**Au dessert, je ferais du thé,**

**C'est ma grande spécialité. **[ …]

Le restaurant sauf Puck 

**C'est la fête !**

**C'est la fête !**

**C'est la fête !**

**C'est la fête !**

**C'est la fête !**[…]

**Pour combler, mettre à l'aise,**

**On s' démène pour que ça vous plaise.**

**Dans la lumière des chandelles,**

**Vous serez gâtée, ma tourterelle !**

Le restaurant avec Puck 

**Sans façons, sans grimaces,**

**Jusqu'à ce que vous criiez grâce !**

**Après dîner, on poussera l'escarpolette.**

**Demain vous irez mieux,**

**Mais ce soir tout est bleu,**

**On fait la fête !**

**Oui, la fête !**

**Oui, la fête !**

**On fait la fête ! »**

**[C'est la fête, La Belle Et La Bête]**

Tout le monde dans le restaurant s'était levé pour chanter et danser autour de Rachel qui riait aux éclats. À la fin elle prit Puck dans ses bras et le remercia pour ce qu'il a fait, voilà plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée et en rentrant chez elles ses pères furent ravis de la voir de nouveau heureuse et savaient que maintenant ils pouvaient repartir à New-York sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour leur fille –note à eux-mêmes de remercier Puck correctement.

****

Le lendemain, Puck était crevé. Après avoir déposé Berry chez elle à 23h, il rentra chez lui, malheureusement il avait oublié ses clés, et ne voulant pas réveiller sa mère il dormit sur un fauteuil tout décousu resté dans le garage. Il n'y aurait que lui, il serait rentré dans la maison au lever du jour pour pioncer toute la journée mais il y avait entraînement de foot aujourd'hui et c'était un match assez important qui allait ce déroulé, le coach ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il ne venait pas. Alors il se dépêcha de manger puis fila en cours où il arriva quand même en retard –faut pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Pour d'autres la journée s'annonçait bien, des chansons, de l'amour oui pour certains ça allaient. Comme pour Tina et Mike qui chantèrent leur chanson Disney toute de suite après être arrivé dans la salle du Glee club.

Mike 

**« Si notre histoire d'Amour**

**N'avait jamais existé,**

**Dans mes rêves, nuits et jours,**

**Je t'aurais inventée.**

**Mais ma vie avec ta vie**

**Comme un beau roman trop court**

**Cette nuit, sont réunies**

**Dans notre histoire d'amour**

**Dans ce monde empli de peur**

**De haine et de pleures**

**Pourquoi veulent-ils donc toujours**

**Faire la guerre à notre amour**

**Mais ma nuit avec ta nuit**

**Brûleront jusqu'au petit jour**

**Dans l'incendie ... de notre histoire d'amour !**

Tina 

**Si notre histoire d'amour**

**N'avait pas eu ton visage,**

**J'aurais refermé les pages**

**De ma vie, pour toujours**

**Mais ma vie et ta vie**

**Comme un beau roman trop court**

**Sont réunies **

**Dans notre histoire d'amour**

Mike 

**Pourtant nos jours sont remplis de soleil,**

Tina 

**Nos nuits illuminées d'étoiles.**

Ensemble

**Dans ton regard je vois briller une étincelle qui fait vivre notre rêve d'idéal**

**Pourquoi l'amour, parfois**

**Fait-il si mal**

Tina 

**Mais notre histoire d'Amour ...**

Mike 

**Même si le temps nous sépare, ...**

Tina 

**Meurt un peu plus chaque jour**

Mike 

**Je garderai toujours l'espoir ...**

Tina 

**Un instant vers l'infini, ...**

Mike 

**Que tu m'attends, quelque part, ...**

Tina 

**Mon cœur ne peut s'enfuir ! ...**

Mike 

**Dans**** notre histoire ! ...**

Ensemble 

**Pourtant nos jours sont remplis de soleil,**

Tina 

**De soleil,**

Ensemble 

**Nos nuits illuminées d'étoiles.**

Tina 

**Dans ton regard bleu comme le bleu du ciel,**

**Je vois briller mon idéal !**

Ensemble 

**Nos rêves de bonheur sont éternels !**

Mike 

**... éternels...**

**Si notre histoire d'amour**

Tina

**Si notre histoire d'amour**

Mike 

**N'est qu'un beau roman trop court,**

Tina 

**Nos cœurs l'ont écrit**

Ensemble 

**Dans un même cri ...**

**Et pour toujours,**

**C'est notre histoire d'amour. »**

**[Notre histoire d'amour, Pocahontas]**

Pendant que certains pleuraient d'émotions et que d'autres faisaient semblant de vomir, Mr Shuester félicita les deux asiatiques pour cette magnifique reprise.

Puis vint l'heure de se quitter et pendant que les non-cheerleader et les non-joueurs de foot quittèrent l'établissement les autres partirent à leur entraînement.

XXXXX

**Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je mets deux chapitres (c'est surtout parce que ma mère veut qu'on nettoie ma chambre demain il faut donc que je la range et ça va pas être de la tarte).**

**Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune des chansons que vous m'avaient proposé mais j'en garde quelques-unes pour plus tard ah et si d'autres vous viennent en tête n'hésitaient pas à m'en faire part.**

**A la prochaine (si j'ai survécu au nettoyage de ma chambre) !**


End file.
